last laugh
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles had a few problems 1/ he's now a she thanks to a witch, 2/ the males of the pack are dolling over her because her scent is driving them insane.
1. Chapter 1

( **Not sure why I did this it felt like a good idea at the time?** )

The witch chuckled as she watched the pack panic, they stood watching their pretty human fall to the found and cry out in pain. She grinned at them before she disappear from sight as the pack was too distracted by the pains of their friend. The screams soon stopped and the teen stopped twitching and moving and just laid there breathing heavily. "Stiles." Came the voice and someone knelt next to him.

Strong arms scooped him up and pulled him arms and there was a gasp, Stiles eyes fluttered open and looked at them all gawk at him. He open his mouth but no sound came out and then darkness fall over him and he passed out in Scott's arm. "Oh god!" Lydia said her hand over her mouth.

"W…What do we do?" Scott asked looking scared as he picked up his best friend "How do we explain this?" He asked his pack. They just kept look at the unconscious teen in their alpha's arms.

"Deaton we take him…ummm her to Deaton?" Isaac said, as he watched Derek take his leather jacket off and place it over the Stiles' small frame.

"I think that is what we should do, we need to know if we can reverse this." The other alpha said as he took Stiles from Scott who seem to be frozen to the spot.

Little later on…

Stiles let out a scream as she looked in the full length mirror that Deaton had in his offices, her clothes were hanging off him. "CHANGE ME BACK!" She screamed before turning to look at her friends.

"Stile we need to find the witch." Deaton said, as the teen gave up trying to get her shirt to stay on her shoulders.

"Oh god I'm going to be stuck like this forever!" She cried, the male wolves looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably "Why am I crying!" She asked as Maila helped her stand up handing her a small bag of clothes

"I always keep a spare." She smiled softly at her.

"Thanks." Stiles whispered as she felt hot tears roll down her face

"That may not be the first problem." Scott said, blushing as he looked down at his hands. Stiles sniffed as she wiped her eyes and looked up at the male wolves, Derek and Peter were just looking at her while Isaac, Scott and Liam were looking everywhere but at her and as for Hell Hound he was licking his lips looking Stiles up and down while thinking …the sheriff is going to kill me…

"Why?" She asked holding the bag to her front.

Deaton looked at the wolves seeing an odd look on their faces and then looked at Malia and Kira "What does he smell like?" He asked the girls.

"Like she did before when she was he." Kira said, rubbing her head confusing herself and Stiles who was now disliking the looks on the wolves and Parrish face.

"Well the warmer spice smell is stronger and muskier." Malia added making the male wolves growl happily. Lydia looked confused as she felt the urge to slap the men to make them stop acting like fools.

"What has my smell got anything to do with it?" Stiles asked,

"Stiles…you...you smelt good before but now… now you smell…"

"Like a bitch in heat." Peter grinned as he walked toward Stiles, the teen eyes widen and moved away from Peter. Lydia walked up to him and jabbed him in the side with a taser and watched as the wolf shook before falling to the ground

"Anyone else will to try to touch Stiles?" She asked looking at them with frown. "We need to find this witch and until we do none of you are going near Stiles unless you want me to jab this in your most important organ?" She smiled at them as she turned to Stiles and pulled her out the room followed by the fox and coyote.

Stiles put the clothes on that Malia gave her and found they and looked back at the mirror at herself before pulling on his red hoodie and warped it around herself before looking back at Lydia as she walked back into the room "Well it staying up." She said looking at the skinny tight jeans she was now wearing

"I feel exposed." Stiles mumbled and it doesn't help that the others want to…"

"Well we must make sure they stay focus and find this witch before things go south." Lydia smiled at her as Stiles looked awkward standing there

"What do I tell my dad? He is going to flip."

"He has flipped out Jorden told him and he said that he shot Peter in the backside." The strawberry blonde said, Stiles let out a little laugh but she found herself that she shouldn't stop once she started.


	2. Chapter 2

John looked at the girl that stood before him, she looked like Stiles however the female form would case any doubts that this girl was male this morning. "Dad." Stiles sniffed as he fiddle the hem of her hoodie. "P…please don't be mad." She asked him, John was taken back by the soft slightly husky tones of the girl but bright whisky amber eyes made him sigh and walk up to Stiles and pulled her into his arms and hug her.

"It's okay Stiles." He whispered kissing the top of her head, it was still slightly damp where she had taken a shower at Lydia's "I'm not mad at you, never this wasn't your fault." He told her. Stiles sobbed in his chest as he held her close.

The sheriff looked up at the others in his house, and frowned at the male Lycans that were as far away as they could get from Stiles while staying in the same room "If he comes anywhere near Stiles I will lock his arse in my cells and that goes for all of you!" He hissed looking at Peter who was still twitching slightly from Lydia's taser. Stiles was curled up on the sofa the red hoodie over her knees as she looked up at the others in the room. Before anyone could stay a thing John turned to Deaton "What are we doing to find this witch?" He asked

"I think we can find her using Malia, I believe her plan was to make the males of the pack unless. She must have figured that the pack would protect Stiles more because he…she is human. Malia and Kira will be able to track her down and bring her in." The vet said

"And in the mean time? What do I do hid?" Stiles asked as she moved herself out of her hoodie cocoon.

"If they go a little gag over your scent don't you think that the other werewolves and what nots won't?" Chris said as he kept himself in the corner of the room.

"I don't want to sit and do nothing!" Stiles said "Despite what you think I'm not some weak little human!" She snarled before stomping passed them and out the house

"Stiles!" John yelled as he watched her jump into the blue jeep and drive off. "Parrish go and fine her him… she. Where she has gone and don't do any funny business." He said to his deputy. Jorden nodded as picked up his keys from the table in the hallway and walked towards the door

"Don't worry Sheriff I can control myself." He looked at Peter who scowled at him as the hell hound walked out the house.

2 hours later…

He found Stiles at a night club and god knows how she got in there, the music was loud and the bodies were grinding and bumping and the drinks where flowing. Parrish frowned as the crowed parted as he followed Stiles warm musky scent to the middle of the dance floor and then froze. There was the sheriff…daughter on the dance floor surrounded by men some looking the same age or older than her. They were pawing at her as she rolled her hips and curled her body as she let them touch her. He marched up to the dance floor and snarled at the couple of werewolf and one Coywolf who backed off once they saw oranges eyes on the deputy "Oh come on!" Stiles cried out as he looked at Parrish

"Don't!" The hell hound snarled, as he grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the crowed and back up the stairs and once they were outside in the cold night air "What were you thinking?" He yelled as she dragged her to his car "If the sheriff saw you…"

Stiles pulled her arm back and looked at him as they stood in the middle of the road, Parrish turned and looked at her "I'm not going to break!" She snarled at him "I'm not a girl!"

"Stiles until we find this witch you are a girl and you're not weak none of us think you are. But at the moment you are in a vulnerable situation at the moment." He tells her softly as he walks up to her and cups her oval face

"I… I don't want people treating me differently because of this! I'm still the same person this doesn't change how I think or how I feel!" She said to him, the hell hound warped his arms around her "See your doing it now… you would ever give me a hug!" She yelled

"Stiles I am a supernatural creature your smell is making me…"

"Horny." The teen said

"Do things I wouldn't normal do?" He told her with a frown "Now get into the car and let me take you home." He asked her.

On the way back Stiles groaned and rubbed her head rolling down the window for some air "Stiles do we need to pull over." Jorden asked as the girl rubbed her pixy cut hair

"No." She tells him, Stiles shifted in the car seat "It's just I can't think…and no it's not the three vodka and cokes I had. I felt like this at Deaton's and I thought it was because I just found out I am a chick but…but felt it again at home and now here. The other Lycans didn't make me feel like this." He whispered as she looked down at her fingers

"Are you saying that only the males in the pack make you feel like this?" He asked

"Yeah." Her said feeling her breathing was shaky and she wishes that she could dip herself in icy cold water.

"How do you feel?" Parrish asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes

"Like I'm burning and my mind is foggy and I am unsure what I am going to do." Jorden pulled the car over to the road side and shifted in his seat looking at the whisky eyed girl. He should just drive her home push her though the front door say good bye an then go home for a cold shower and definitely not think about having sex with the sheriff's kid … male or female version… he though.

"What is it telling you to do?" He asked before he realised what he was saying.

Golden brown eyes looked up at him as her teeth sunk a little into her bottom lip …remember she one underage two a little drunk and three her dad is your boss and owns guns…he thought as he reached out and touched the girl's face and watched as she rubbed her cheek into his hand "It makes me want to please you." She whispered

"Fuck!"

The next day Stiles woke up in bed her face pressed against the pillow as she spelt on her stomach, she groaned as she curled up on her side at the ach in her stomach …I swear to god if this is what I think it is I will kill that bitch…She thought as she sat up and looked down at herself and letting out a little whimper looking down at herself "Yep still a girl." She sighed. Pushing herself out of bed she went to the two bags of clothes that between Lydia, Kira and Malia brought over for her, she pulled out a few things before walking to the bathroom.

She was planning on seeing Deaton that day today because she really couldn't go to school it would be too hard to explain. After she finished drying herself off and dressing she walked out the bathroom to be met with Lydia "How did you get in here?" Stiles asked seeing her grinning from ear to ear as she looked the girl up and down

"You really want to wear those jeans with that top?" She asked pointing to the clothes

"Lydia I was guy until last night so forgive me if I'm not at gay." She told him, the strawberry blonde smiled at her again and takes her hand dragging Stiles to the bed room "Look I am grateful for what you are doing for me but I'm not in the mood for a makeover or anything and once we found the witch I will be back to normal." Stiles told her

"That doesn't mean you can't look your best until then." She told her.

Lydia called the bed room door and looked at her still grinning and it scared Stiles "So did you make out with Jorden?" She asked as she went put her large bag on the bed and pulled out her hair dryer and straighter…oh god she going to torture…Stiles thought as more scary looking items came out of evil Mary Popping's bag

"What?" Stiles asked not really listen

"Malia told me you smelt like Jorden." Lydia said as she pushing a shirt into Stiles hands "This should being out the gold in your eyes." Stiles frowned looking at the soft red shirt and Stiles felt like she was Lydia pet project…Princess Peaches is Evil…

"Okay we may have made out a little." Stiles said, after a few moments as she looked around room

"A little?" Lydia asked, "Just put the shirt of we're all girls here.

"Some more than others." Stiles muttered as she started to take the black top she had on before "We didn't get far my dad is a cock blocker and called Parrish on the radio."


	3. Chapter 3

Couple of days later…

Deaton looked at Stiles as she walked into back, Scott looked up with wide eyes looking at the new look of his friend. Apart from Stiles still looking like a girl she has had a makeover and he has no doubt that Lydia was behind the new look. Stiles was slender before but now he had the small curve of the hip and the way the curve moves up towards the breasts that were safe hidden behind the black leather jacket and red hoddie. A greyish tank top was a little too tight and made Scott look away. Deaton frowned at Scott and kicked him in the shin "Awo!" The teen said making Stiles jump hearing the wolf yelp.

"Take the dog to the back and then come back with the book." He asked the alpha. Scott nodded and moved quickly away and it left Stiles feeling lonely as she shifted uncomfortably. Looking down at her painted toe nails wishing Lydia wouldn't have made her a pet project. "Have you found the witch yet?" Stiles asked rubbing her head

"Not yet but Malia and Kira have picked up her scent they must have come close because she dropped book of shadows." Stiles looked at the book in the vet's hands in shock and wanted to reach out and snatch it. "She will be back for it."

"Is there a way to change me back?" The whisky eyed teen asked moving closer to him.

Scott walked back into the room his head duck down as he carried the book almost at arm's length. Stiles watched him as the wolf placed the book on the metal table "H…How have you been Stiles?" Scott asked

"Sorry what was that? Was that my so called best friend talking to me?" She mocked looking around the room before looking back at the alpha wolf looking at him. Scott looked fearful at her

"Stiles…"

"Save your breath I get it your uncomfortable you think I'm not? Lydia has turned me into a guy magnetic!" She hissed, Scott saw the hurt look in her face and went to say something but Deaton coughed

"Stiles can we talk about this first." He asked, she looked at him and nodded.

"Oh yeah."

Deaton pulled the book closer to him Stiles noted that the book could have just been a normal leather bound journal with ties along the front of the book. The vet open the book and looked at the page he booked parked "Okay I thinks she used this hex a lot because she just said the hex she didn't need to look at the book." He told Stiles. The teen nodded and looked at it.

"So what is the cure Doc?" Stiles asked as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"That is the tricky part." The vet said "I believe that his witch made this spell. She knows what it does and how it works and she knows the spell to change you back." Stiles frowned at him and looked up at him

"Okay so what is the tricky part?" Scott asked, seeing the frown on the vet's face, Stiles looked between Scott and Deaton and then down at the book before pulling it towards herself.

Stiles read though the page and the flipped the page and felt her heart stopped and then she became pale. Looking up at them and shook her head "You got to be kidding me? The bitch is messing with us?" Stiles snapped at them

"Until the girls catching her this is all we got." Deaton said with a worried look "Don't do something foolish. We don't know what will happen if you decide to…trying things out" The vet said gently, Scott looked at them confusion written on his face as he pulled the book over to himself and looked at himself flipping through the pages seeing the words in large red words

"TRY AND HAVE SEX AND SEE!" Scott read out loud, making Stiles look at him with anger in her "Hold on is she telling us that you need to have sex to be back to normal? That isn't a cure?" Scott asked

"Yeah I notices Scott!" Stiles snarled as she paced the room.

Scott moved around the table and stood next to Stiles and warped his arms around the female form of his best friend and pulled her close to his chest and nuzzled her neck whispering soft words to her. "It will be okay Stiles, we will find that which and you will be back to normal before you know it." He told Stiles. The teen shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks as she pulled herself free and bolted from the room "STILES!" Scott yelled, Deaton scooped the book back up and looked at the Alpha wolf

"Go after her, make sure she doesn't get to close with anyone Scott because we don't know what will happen." Scott nodded and grabbed his jacket and followed Stiles out the building. But as he got out side he saw that Stiles was gone.

Derek was alone in his loft he was reading though a book hoping to help Stiles if they can't find the witch and as her book of shadows was no good. He was on the 5th book that day when he heard the door open and the rapid heartbeat of the girl that stood there looking at him "Stiles?" The wolf said as he put the book down and stood up looking at her. She walked up to him and pulled him down into the kiss. Derek eyes widen as he held her hips as Stiles soft slips claimed his own, pulling her back Derek frowned seeing the tear tracks down the girl's cheeks "What's wrong?" He whispered as he cupped her face

"I need you I can't stand it anymore Derek please this ache it's been getting worst since I become this I can't take it any more I need you!" She cried as she hid her face into his shoulder

"I could take you to Deaton?" He asked softly as he felt Stiles stagger back holding herself

"Y…You're not going to help me?" She cried, the wolf shook looked fearful as he walked over Stiles and pulled her back into his arms

"I want to help you. But…But are you sure you want this? That you want me?" He asked as he kissed down her neck as he helped her hoodie and jacket off

"I want you Derek, I always have even when I was a boy it was always you."


	4. Chapter 4

Week later…

The witch was dropped on the floor by Malia, she gave an angry shriek as her backside made contact on the floor of the vet's floor. She glared up at the Coyote as she tied to wiggle out of the rope that was digging into her arms. "Is that really necessary!" She snarled at light brown haired girl who just looked annoyed more than anything

"You had me chase you for a week through the woods and you did that to him!" Malia pointed to Stiles who was stood there frowning as she nibbled on the string of her hoodie.

"What?" The blue eyed witch asked, looking at the girl and then back the rest of them.

Deaton walked up to her and held up the book to the witch and watched her coo at her book and tilt her head to the side "Oh my poor book are they treating you well." She said to it, Isaac snorted and shook his head

"Is she really speaking to the book?" He asked, as the blue eyed witch looked up at him and frowned

"When a witch starts writing her or his book of shadows a part of their magic is bound to the book being nice to the book goes a long away!" She hissed at the blonde wolf "Now what is this about?" She snarled as the curly red head pushed herself up to her knees

"This is about the young man your turned into a girl and has every Were chasing her." Deaton said to her as he pulled the book back and placed it on the cold metal table. The red head blinked and looked back at the tall slender girl who was wearing the red hoodie

"Ohhhh!" She said "Well why haven't you had sex yet?" She said to Stiles.

Everyone started to move uncomfortably, Scott, Liam and Isaac looked any here but at Stiles and the witch, Lydia and Malia had looks that could kill while Kira looked wide eyed and blushing slightly as she moved closer to Scott who jumped at her touch. While Peter grinned like the creep he is, but he learnt in the last week not to say anything unless he was wants to be shocked in his balls again. Parrish who was leaning against the door framed wished the floor would eat him up as the sheriff glared at him as Derek just frowned as he stayed close to his Stiles. "W…What do you mean?" Stiles asked

"The spell ends once you have sex." She told the girl. Stiles frowned at her and balled her hands into fists

"THAT IS A LIE!" She snarled as she walked up to the red headed witch, who looked wide eyed at her "Do you know how I know you are lying because I have been sleeping with him!" She points to Derek. John turned his head quickly to the wolf who just stood there looking proud of himself.

"You had sex with the werewolf?" The blue eyed witch asked

"Yeah." Stiles snapped

"That alpha wolf?" The witch nodded to Derek, Stiles rolled her eyes and nodded

"Yes!"

"Oh well there is your problem, you should have slept with a human adult male and not an alpha werewolf that would cause more complications." She old him.

"What complications?" Derek asked, tilting her whole body the witch look at him with a grin, just loving every moment of this

"Well you will become male again but not for…ummmm how long is a werewolf pregnancy?" She asked, she turned and battered her eyes at Deaton

"5 months." He said, Stiles choked on a sob and pressed her hand on her stomach

"There you go, you will be dickless for 5 months." She grinned even more. "Even then you still might find yourself able to have more puppies."

They let the witch go who left talking to her book humming happy while the pack stood and looked at Stiles who was frozen to the spot. John was itching to shoot Derek, Lydia heled up her taser to him and smiled "Go for the family jewels Sheriff." She said, Derek looked at her and frowned

"You are an evil child." Derek tells the girl as he walks over to Stiles who as of yet hasn't moved a muscle "Stiles." Derek whispered, John passed on the taser thing and went to see if his daughter was okay

"Stiles." He whispered as well,

"I think she broke him." Liam said as he leaned into Isaac, the blonde agreed as Stiles started laughing hysterically and that worried everyone.

She feel to her kneels and started to cry John warped his arms around her and let her sob on his shoulder as Derek touched her, John frowned at him wanting him not to touch her but the alpha wolf growled "She is carrying my child Sheriff I care for Stiles don't shut me out." He tells the man. John sighed and nodded as he let the wolf take Stiles from his arms and into his and let him comfort the crying girl.


End file.
